This is a renewal application for a multidisciplinary hematology training program at NYU School of Medicine which has been in existence for over 38 years. The program is designed to provide two-year research opportunities for 5-6 post-doctoral fellows under the guidance of a faculty of 10 mentors. The training faculty consists of academic hematologists and hematopathologists with active laboratories applying basic science methods to the study of hematologic disorders as well as mentors of the basic science departments of NYU Medical Center. There is abundant interaction among the faculty members within the program as well as with other scientists at this institution. The clinical research at this institution has been recognized by the NIH in its designation as a Comprehensive Cancer Center and an AIDS Center. The program directors research spans both areas. New faculty members have strengthened the basic science orientation of the program. The faculty works within this framework to train physician-scientists for future work in the academic community. A common theme of all the projects is their orientation to human disease. These aims will be accomplished by training promising candidates in the design, execution and evaluation of experiments so that they may join the ranks of academic physician scientists, in basic as well as translational hematology research.